Schoolyard Melody
by Bushy
Summary: Well, it's that time of year again, and Raffaello's prepared to anything. Or IS he? We'll let the girls decide that! [Rated T for suggestive language and themes. THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS, PEOPLE. THIS STORY IS STRICTLY FOR FUN.]
1. Chapter 1: Begin With A Spin

**Schoolyard Melody**

**Written By: Bushy**

DISCLAIMER: Let me say this now so there isn't any confusion in the future. I do not on any portion of Azumanga Daioh or its characters, scenarios, etc. The only thing I DO own is my original character that I have placed into the story. Along with that, these are pretty much original ideas, thought up of by me. Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, let's begin. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: Begin With A Spin**

"Hm. So it's finally that time of year again."

Raffaello looked around his room. He just woke up, so he was still in bed, clad in a plain white t-shirt and his silk boxer shorts. The sun had just peeked over the horizon, signaling that it was time to get ready for the day ahead. He sighed and lazily slithered out of bed, casually slinking past all of the assorted manga and video games and whatnot you'd find in a male teenagers room nowadays to get to his closet. He opened it and sighed again. "Man, it feels like only yesterday that school ended... And now I'm going back... And I'm even going to high school," he said, yawning. "Ah well... Time to eat some food." He put on his new school uniform (which was a lot nicer-looking than his old middle school one) and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, in which his mother had lovingly prepared for him. After a considerably unexpected yawn, he looked at his mother. "G'mornin... What's for breakfast?" he asked, seating himself accordingly.

"Oh, good morning. I made your favorite," replied his mother, placing chocolate chip pancakes on the plate sitting in front of him. "Oh, and here... This came in the mail for you yesterday. You fell asleep a bit early, so I never got to give it to you. Here you go," she said, handing Raffaello the envelope.

"A letter? For me? How weird. Usually the only things that come in the mail are bills or birthday money from relatives and stuff. Wonder who it's from," he said while looking at the letter. He poured himself a glass of milk then began to read the letter. It went like this.

Dear Raffaello,

I'm glad to hear that you've been admitted into high school. That makes me very proud of you. Although I can't come see you again any time soon, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Don't try and rush through high school just to get it over with. Try to find some new friends to share some good (and maybe some bad) times. Remember, you never know what's going to happen next. I hope that you live a good life, and make sure that you follow my advice, alright? I love you, son. Good luck with school.

From,

Dad

Raffaello smiled. He was glad that he got this letter when he did, what with being unsure about what to do from this point forward. This letter... This piece of advice from his father... Gave him confidence. He finished his glass of milk, put the letter in his bag, kissed his mother goodbye, and headed for his new high school.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ah... I always love these morning walks."

Raffaello was naturally athletic, which really didn't bother him much (how could it?), so he liked being physically fit. He'd normally take walks on weekends or holidays, just to see the sights. The different seasons added different views and perspectives on the ever-changing scenery, which he personally enjoyed. Snowfall was his favorite type of weather during his periods of morning walks, but he didn't mind sun or rain, either.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. It sounded like a herd of rhinoceroses charging at him from behind. He stopped walking and turned around, only to meet someone running right into him at full speed. The person knocked him over and he hit the ground. HARD. "Sorry, dork, don't wanna be late!" the person yelled, still running off into the distance.

He got up, still dazed at the fact that he got smashed into a concrete sidewalk. "Ugh... Who the hell WAS that...?" he thought out loud. "It sounded like... A girl." He brushed himself off and looked at his watch. "Hm... I better get going. Dad was right. I never can tell what's going to happen next." Raffaello sighed and continued on his way to school.

--------------------------------------------------

"That was so strange."

He continued his walk, passing many stores and apartments. That girl had confused him in a way that he couldn't even explain. I mean, c'mon, who runs at full speed to get to school? And how in the world could she have so much energy so early in the morning? "Ah, well, no matter. It's not like it's really any of my business anyway," he said, shrugging. He looked around and saw a brick fence, which supported a grey cat lounging in the morning sunlight. "Huh? A stray cat? That's cool, in a way... The way he's just kinda lying there and all..." he pondered.

He smiled and waved at the cat, only to bump into a girl standing on the sidewalk. "Oh, uh, excuse me..." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh... It's alright, really..." the girl replied slowly, glancing at him for only a brief second before looking at the gray cat.

Raffaello stood there a tad confused before starting to walk again. "I'll see you around, I guess," he called to her, before hearing a yelp of pain behind him. He turned around and saw the gray cat gnawing the girl's hand. He figured this situation was WAY out of his jurisdiction (or his business, for that matter) and continued on his way.

--------------------------------------------------

"I hope her hand heals quickly..."

Raffaello figured that by this point he was ready for anything. It occurred to him that his father's words were becoming more and more apparent every few minutes or so. "I bet that next a building's gonna explode or something..." he said with a laugh. "Dad, you have NO idea how right you are." He chuckled to himself while he was walking, wondering if the school year will be ever crazier than his morning constitutional. He passed by a bakery and looked in the window, acknowledging all the yummy-looking sweets displayed on their own pedestals. He noticed that a girl that looked about his age was getting a treat at the front counter, occasionally looking around to see if anyone was watching her. _"Huh. Wonder what's got her so worked up,"_ he thought to himself.

The girl purchased her morning snack and walked out the door, munching on it while smiling to herself. "This new diet should work, I'm sure of it," she said quietly, unaware of the pair or male ears that were staring in the bakery window. The girl giggled and walked off.

Raffaello watched her walking away and scratched his head. "But she's so good-looking already... But, that's the problem with some girls these days. They ALWAYS think they're fat or not skinny enough or whatever," he declared. "Well, better get goin'. I'm almost there, and I don't wanna be late," he said as he began to jog his way towards the school.

--------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if those girls go to my school."

He had been wondering that for a while now. He thought they looked about his age, but he was never very good at guessing games. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Er... One way that's easy, anyway," he figured. "And that's by getting there." He groaned. "I didn't know it was such a long walk from my house to the school... Good thing I left early..." he said. He looked at the road to see if there were any cars coming so he could cross over to the opposite sidewalk. "Nope, no one's coming," he said, looking left, then right, then left again.

Naturally, he was wrong.

He was just about to step off the curb when a woman on a bike came flying by, almost giving him severe physical (and mental) injuries. Luckily for him, he dove out of the way just in time, landing in the middle of the road. He quickly got up and yelled, "Yo! Watch where you're going!" to the woman on the bike. It seemed as though the woman was unfazed, seeing as she didn't slow down even a smidge. He brushed himself off and continued on his way.

A few minutes later, he had finally arrived. "Ah... Finally!" he said triumphantly, like he just completed a marathon or something. "Well... Time to see just HOW true my Dad's words were." He smiled excitedly and walked into the school with the utmost confidence.


	2. Chapter 2: Try An Alternative

**Chapter 2: Try An Alternative**

"Hm. So this is my new school."

Raffaello gawked at the size of his new school. To him, it seemed as though you could fit a city's amount of people inside and still have enough room to walk. Although this was a sight to behold, his mind still wandered off on occasion. _"Those girls… They don't seem familiar, but… I dunno…"_ he thought. He tried to piece it all together, completely unaware of would be in store for the coming years.

He walked into his homeroom and saw two girls fighting. Curiosity struck him like a bolt of lightning as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh yeah? Well, what'd you eat this morning, hmm?"

"That's really none of your business, moron!"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you throw that pastry wrapper away when you got here. Trying a new diet? HMM?"

"It'll work this time, I just know it! So just shut up already!"

"Oh, I'm sure. But don't come crying to me when you get so fat that you can't move on your own."

"WHAT THE--? Go ahead, say that again!"

"Youuuuuuu're sooooooo faaaaa--!"

Raffaello stared in amazement. Not only the fact that the things they were saying (or doing, at this point) were painful to hear, but the fact that he recognized them from this morning gave him the willies. _"How… In the hell…?"_ he wondered confusedly. The girl with the long, brown hair and glasses looked as though she were about to explode, while the girl with the long black hair only egged her on more and more. He tried to sneak by quietly, until the bespectacled girl… Exploded.

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"Nyah nyah, catch me if you can!"

The black-haired girl darted away and hid behind Raffaello, assuming that he would be a most useful meat-shield for the coming onslaught. She shoved him forward into the brown-haired girl, who took him by the arm, swung him around 360 degrees, and threw him back at the black-haired girl. Raffaello couldn't remember what happened after that.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ugh… My head…"

Raffaello groaned as he rubbed the top of his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to remember what exactly happened before he blacked out. "Uh… Wait a minute…" he said slowly as not to confuse himself. "Those girls… Were fighting… And I became a projectile…"

The nurse tuned away from her paperwork and looked at Raffaello. "Oh, good, you're awake. I was beginning to get worried," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Dang… How long have I been here?"

"Quite a while. That's quite a bump you've got there."

"Oh, yeah… But how'd I end up here?"

"A very tall girl with very long navy blue hair carried you here from your class. I believe her name was… Sakaki."

"Sakaki, hm? I should probably thank her sometime."

"Good idea. But right now, you should probably head home. Classes are over for the day."

"What? Wow, I was here for… Ah, whatever. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Be sure to stop by again sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Thanks again. Goodbye."

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as he walked out of the nurse's office, he felt a "strange presence" behind him. He started to walk a little faster in an attempt to lose whatever was following him. But the "strange presence" just kept following. He soon walked a little faster, and a little faster, and a little faster, until, eventually… He was in an all-out sprint. All of a sudden, the "strange presence" tackled him and brought him to the ground. "Yo!" it said. "You alright now?"

Raffaello looked up in half-shock and half-rage as his fiery eyes locked with those of a black-haired teenage girl's. "Alright…? Alright? Are you kidding me? Because of you, I spent the ENTIRE morning in the nurse's office, and look! Do you SEE the bruise you left me?" he ranted. The black-haired girl looked at him in amazement, still clinging on to him.

"……… Ohhhhh. Wait here for a sec," she said, getting up, smirking, and heading into his homeroom. He heard a little bit of racket as she walked in, but nothing death-defying. A few minutes later, the black-haired girl brought back two of her friends (he assumed they were her friends, anyway), one was the brown-haired girl with glasses, and the other was tall and had very long navy blue hair. Raffaello got up and dusted himself off nonchalantly while the girls eyed him with curiosity. A few more minutes of close study and the black-haired girl spoke up.

"Whoa! You're the guy I knocked over on the sidewalk this morning!" she said, pointing at him.

"I saw this guy I saw at the bakery this morning," exclaimed the brown-haired girl with glasses.

"Oh… He bumped into me this morning when I was…" the tall and navy blue-haired claimed, her sentence trailing off.

Raffaello immediately recognized each of them. "Hey, yeah, some to think of it, I remember you three from this morning. What a coincidence, huh?" he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "Oh, by the way… My name is Raffaello. Raffaello Santi." He bowed politely towards the three girls. "A pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling.

The black-haired girl smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I'm Tomo Takino!" she said proudly.

"Koyomi Mizuhara. Everyone calls me Yomi, though," explained the brown-haired girl with glasses.

"My name is Sakaki…" said the tall and navy blue-haired girl.

"_Well, what do you know? I've already made some friends. Dad, you're like a freakin' genius,"_ he thought excitedly.

A second of silence, then Tomo chirped up with an idea. "Hey! Since we're all here anyway, why don't we all walk home together?" she suggested.

Yomi smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

Sakaki nodded, as well.

Raffaello also agreed. "Sure, why not?" he said with a smile and a thumbs up.

They exited the school laughing, knowing that the rest of their high school days will probably be just like this one. That left a good feeling in everyone's hearts, especially Raffaello, who gave off an aura of a combination of cheerfulness and excitedness. _"Yes, this will be quite an interesting year… As will be the next one, no doubt. Heck, they'll all be great!"_ he thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Basic Principles

**Chapter 3: Basic Principles**

"Great. Just GREAT."

Raffaello's day was already off to a rocky start, what with the fact that he got up a smidge later than he wanted, and not to mention the fact that he momentarily forgot how to tie his shoes in his state of delusion caused by that morning's craziness, which caused him, in turn, to trip and fall on his face every few minutes while running frantically towards his school.

"For the love of God, why'd it have to be today??" he complained. "I got a freakin' English test today, too! It's bad enough that I found out about it before I left with Tomo, Yomi and Sakaki yesterday afternoon, but jeez… What the heck!?"

When he arrived in his classroom, he was greeted by his three friends with whole-hearted "hellos" as they waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

"Anybody study for the test today?" Raffaello inquired.

"Of course," Yomi replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Mm," Sakaki nodded, seeming as though she was off in her own world.

"……… There's a test today?" asked Tomo, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone looked at Tomo, concerned with their friend's well-being, and also wondering how she got into this school in the first place (considering the fact that this school was described as "high-middle class").

"At least I'm not alone…" commented Raffaello, burying his face in his hand.

"Good morning, everyone!" a tiny voice chimed.

Raffaello turned around to see a little girl with auburn hair in neatly-formed pigtails smiling contently at the others. Another girl was standing next to her, waving nonchalantly in our general direction, but her eyes seemed to be darting around the room. The spacey girl scratched her head, with her fingers going through her black hair. She stared at Raffaello intently.

"……… Whose boyfriend is this?" she asked, placing a finger on Raffaello's forehead.

"Miss Osaka, you really shouldn't say things like that…" said the little girl, standing.

"But Chiyo-chan, why else would a boy like that be around all these girls? Seems kinda suspicious if ya ask me," she replied, pretending to smoke a pipe like a detective or something.

Raffaello was dumbstruck. First by the comment made by the spacey black-haired girl, then by the fact that she was suspicious for basically no reason except to hear herself think out loud or something.

"Um, excuse me…" Raffaello finally said. "I'm not any of their boyfriends. Just a friend." He looked at the black-haired girl, then the little girl, and began again. "I'm assuming you know these three, then?"

"Oh, yes! We both transferred here yesterday. I came from elementary school; I skipped a few grades and am now in high school. My name is Chiyo Mihama. Everyone calls me Chiyo-chan. Nice to meet you!" she said, bowing.

Raffaello was surprised at such respect towards her elders. "So you're… Younger?" he asked quizzically.

Tomo smirked. "Well, well, well. Does Raff here like them young or what?"

"What the hell, Tomo!? Where do you get off sayin' stuff like that anyway, huh?" he retorted.

"Heh heh… So it's true, then?" cackled Tomo.

"……… Wow, Tomo. You're such a pain in the butt sometimes," Raffaello sighed.

"Um, excuse me…" Chiyo piped up. "Is it bad for him to like little girls like me?"

Raffaello couldn't help but blush. _"Such innocence…"_ he thought to himself. _"You don't see much of that nowadays. Most people just end up like Tomo…"_

Yomi stepped in next. "Uh, well… You'll understand when you're older, Chiyo," she said, therefore putting that topic to rest.

Raffaello was the first to speak after a moment of awkward silence. "So, Chiyo-chan… Who's this girl standing next to you?"

"Oh, her? Her name is… Miss… Er…" Chiyo-chan was at a loss for words.

"Huh? Her name is 'Er'? Is that a nickname or something?" asked Raffaello.

"No, no, I mean… I can't really remember her name… Everyone just calls her… Osaka," explained Chiyo.

"Osaka…? How'd she end up with—" he cut off his sentence and finished it with a thought. _"I bet it was Tomo…"_ he figured. _"At least she hasn't given me a… Oh, wait. Crap. She has. I think she called me 'Raff' a little earlier… Damn."_

"Say, Chiyo-chan…" Osaka said slowly.

"Hm? Yes, Miss Osaka?" replied Chiyo-chan.

"……… You're only ten years old, right?" asked Osaka.

"Um, yes… Why do you ask?" Chiyo-chan pondered, partly worried and partly wondering.

"……… How old would you be in dog years?" Osaka questioned.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Raffaello, who gave an answer.

"She would be seventy years old," he said.

Osaka stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed. "Hey…" she began, pointing at Raffaello. "Are you… A prodigy too!?"

"Prodigy? Me? Oh, no, of course not. I just study… Normally…" he responded, shrugging.

"……… That's too bad. We could've had ourselves a little war of the prodigies…" claimed Osaka, grinning slightly as if she were thinking of some brain-teasing types of questions.

Meanwhile, Sakaki was staring out the window at the clouds. She began to replace clouds with random images in her head, causing all sorts of fantasies (all including cats, respectably). Raffaello turned around to see her gazing out the window nonchalantly. He walked over to where she was sitting and looked outside.

"Is there something interesting out there?" he asked, not really grasping what she was thinking.

"……… Cloud cats," she replied, sounding almost as though she were off on her own tangent.

"Cloud… Cats?" asked Raffaello, scratching his head in a confused manner.

"……… Yes. Cloud cats," repeated Sakaki.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll leave you to your business now… Sorry to have troubled you," Raffaello said, walking back to his other friends.

When he got back, Tomo (of course) was the first one to say something. "Yo, Raff. You got a crush on her or something?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Y'know what, Tomo? I don't like that attitude of yours," Raffaello shot back sarcastically.

Both of them grinned, Tomo for making a joke, and Raffaello for holding back his frustration at the conflict-making female that was Tomo.

After a moment, the bell rang. Everyone wished one another good luck, and they took their seats. A few moments later, the door flew open, and a woman with brown hair and a smug look on her face came through it. She went to the front of the room and sighed.

"Grr… I almost had it…" she complained.

"Hey, what's the deal, Miss Yukari?" asked Tomo.

"I missed out my chance to get that new Playstation game that just came out! You wouldn't BELIEVE the line I had to wait in! I thought there wouldn't be many people out on a school day, but NO… Probably just a bunch of college couples skipping lectures to waste their lives away in front of a television screen pushing buttons that'll eventually amount them to nothing…" whined Yukari.

"_What a teacher…"_ Raffaello sighed to himself.

"Do you like Playstation, Miss Yukari?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"I do, actually. It gives you a chance to escape from the real world for a while," explained Miss Yukari. "And, if something goes wrong…" She paused, smiling. "You can just reset it."

Commence eerie silence.

"……… Anyway, you all have a test today, right? Here you are," she said, passing the test papers out to everyone. "You have the entire class to do it. Everyone got one? All right. Begin."


	4. Chapter 4: Excusable, Part 1

**Chapter 4: Excusable (Part 1)**

"_Okay… Question one."_

Raffaello was naturally smart and had a good head on his shoulders. Along with the fact that he (for the most part) stayed calm and collected more often than not, he took time to assess the situation. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to randomly miss a bit of studying (which he actually did quite periodically) because of the way he lived before he was enrolled in this school. Twirling his pencil diligently, he decided that he'd already wasted enough time worrying and just wanted to get it over with.

"_Right then. 'When using the preterit, which form is acceptable?' ……… Hmm… I suppose it's… This…"_ he thought as he circled an answer.

All of a sudden, he heard a sort of "growling" noise from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Tomo was struggling considerably. _"Not a very bright girl, is she?"_ he pondered sarcastically. Almost as if she'd blown a fuse, Tomo shot her hand up into the air and motioned for Ms. Yukari to come over there. But, instead of waiting, she went ahead and announced, "Ms. Yukari! I have a problem with this test!"

Naturally, Ms. Yukari looked at her with a smug look on her face. "What's the matter, Tomo? Didn't get around to studying?" she asked, as if she'd get an answer she didn't expect.

Tomo shook her head and said, " Well, y'see… I don't believe in tests."

The entire classroom turned and looked at her (or at least in her general direction as to avert attention from their laughing hysterically to themselves). Ms. Yukari buried her face in her hand and mumbled something under her breath. Seeing as though he really didn't want to know what she was scheming, Raffaello attempted to go back to his test, which he was now just about halfway done with.

Shortly after said event, Tomo exclaimed, "Listen, just trust me on this one, Ms. Yukari. Tests are evil! I've seen it with my own eyes! After you write all over it, it gets mad at you and writes a number on itself with a red pen! And that number's usually really, REALLY low for people it doesn't like! I know this because it's not the first time it's happened to me!"

Raffaello couldn't help but sigh. _"Tomo… It's amazing you've made it THIS far…" _he declared to himself.

At this point, on the other side of the room, Osaka was off in her own little world (as if she'd be any different). Something caught her eye, and she wasn't about to let it escape her sight. What she saw was… Bubbles. Not just ordinary bubbles, but bubbles made of melted chocolate. Of course, she was just imagining this, but that didn't stop her stomach from rumbling with anticipation of chocolate bubbles. She began attempting to catch the bubbles with her tongue, and at that very moment, she fell out of her seat and landed flat on the floor. This caused Chiyo-chan to look up from her test long enough to shake her head and sigh a little bit, then going right back to her test.

Raffaello turned around to figure out what the "thump" was, only to find Osaka lying on her back with her tongue sticking out. Suddenly, almost as if it came out of no where, Ms. Yukari was towering over Osaka, who was still a "long way off."

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked with a tad of anger in her voice."

"……… Bubbles." Osaka replied.

"……… Just get back in your seat, Osaka," Ms. Yukari demanded.

"Yes ma'am…" said Osaka, with an almost zombie-like aura flowing out of her.

"_Hm. Must be the hit on the head she got when she fell out of her seat,"_ Raffaello concluded.

Finishing the test, Raffaello leaned back in his chair and slouched a bit. _"Eh, wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be… Although, it IS Ms. Yukari…"_ he figured.

He took a look around to see who else had finished, and he spotted Sakaki. She was done as well. As usual, she was gazing out the window with a blank look in her eyes. Raffaello tossed a crumpled-up piece of paper in the general direction of her desk and she snapped out her trance and looked at him in an almost confused manner. Raffaello just smiled and gave a thumbs-up, and Sakaki did the same. But, just as quickly as he had gotten her attention, Sakaki went back to looking out the window, as if she was searching for something.

"_Wonder if she's looking for a cat to pretend to pet. I really wouldn't be surprised, though. She seems to really like them,"_ Raffaello deduced.

--------------------------------------------------

"God, I'm glad it's finally over!"

Tomo half-laid, half-sat at the lunch table while lazily eating her lunch. Yomi rolled her eyes in Tomo's direction, as if to say, "Hell, it's your own fault."

Raffaello looked behind him to see Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, and Sakaki eating together at the same table. After so much "excitement" from the test, he decided to take it slow and eat in the comfort of himself. That is, until…

"Hello, Raffaello! Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" asked Chiyo-chan happily.

"Huh? Oh, sure, go ahead," he replied.

"Thank you," Chiyo-chan said politely.

After sitting in silence after a while, Raffaello decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Chiyo-chan… Where did you go to school before you skipped grades?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my elementary school. That's where most of my friends are still, but… I'm glad I'm in high school. My parents are very proud of me, to be honest," she explained.

"Well, I can see why," he said playfully.

Chiyo-chan smiled. Afterward, there was a brief moment of silence, and then Chiyo-chan felt it was necessary to keep the conversation going.

"What about you? What was your old school like?" she asked.

"My school? Well, it wasn't exactly like a school… More of an academy…" he worded vaguely.

"An academy? Aren't those really, really big??" Chiyo-chan asked excitedly, letting her childishness show though.

"Well, I suppose so. It was a bit bigger than this school, and there were quite a few more students around as well. My friends are there, too," he clarified.

"Really? Wow, that must've been exciting!" exclaimed Chiyo-chan.

"Yeah, it was… 'Til the move, that is. It was kinda sad to not be around my friends anymore, but… Now I've got some new ones, so it's not so bad," he said, smiling.

"Well that's good! I'm happy for you, Raffaello!" said Chiyo-chan cutely.

"And I'm happy for you as well, Chiyo-chan," Raffaello replied with a friendly tone.

They both laughed as they finished their lunches and threw away the undesirables. The bell rang, signaling that class was about to be in session again, so Raffaello and Chiyo-chan walked over to Tomo and Osaka, who were getting scolded at by Yomi for having a "chopstick war" while Sakaki stood quietly and kept to herself.

"_Man… Wish you were here to see me now, Dad…"_ Raffaello wished as the group headed toward their homeroom.


End file.
